


For Skye

by geniesfury



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniesfury/pseuds/geniesfury
Summary: Hi I'm sorry that one story sucked balls, here's one to satisfy your widomauk needs.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you have anything with cinnamon in it?" His fingertips rest against the edge of the counter as his met the eyes of the barista. The comforting smell of coffee beans surrounded the tables and books that filled the small coffee shop located on the small street of the small town. 

"We have a lot of things with cinnamon in it-" 

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two that should have been filled with the conversations of people at tables, yet the silence seemed unphased. The conversation had fallen off the planet and the two were uncomfortably rocking on their feet. 

"How about you just surprise me?" Shoulders up to his ears, he couldn't decide on something to order. Black coffee had grown tiring over the years he'd been drinking it. 

"Uh, sure I can do that. What's the name?" As the taller woman lifted a cup and her pen, "Caleb."

The tired looking student turned on his heels, eyes to the ground. It was unbearable how socially inept he could be, and he felt guilty for putting that poor barista through it. With a quiet sigh, he ran his thin fingers through his auburn hair and made his way for the table in the corner he tended to occupy. When his sights met the seat, a small frown formed on his face. Someone had beat him to it. A tiefling no less. Caleb closed his eyes in defeat, breathing in deeply before turning back around. 

"You want to sit here?"

A voice rang from behind him. His shoulders tensed at the interaction, turning slowly to see the purple man looking at him with intrigue.

"I-"

"Order for Caleb!" The barista's voice filled the shop.

"That's- That's for me." He mumbled pointing over his shoulder before quickly turning and making his way to the counter.

"Hey, you usually get black so I tried my best, I hope you like it." Caleb's eyes met her name tag. Yasha.

"Thank you. Sorry for that- earlier."

"Yeah, me too. I'm not the best with talking." Yasha let out a small laugh and rubbed the back of her neck. Now that he was looking at her, she was a large lady. 

"I'm the same way. Thank you for the coffee."

Yasha nodded as Caleb turned around, the tiefling standing in his path. His outfit was, in all honesty, odd. Wearing a cropped shirt, skinny jeans, and boots, with a jacket slung over his shoulder. 

"So, Caleb is it?"

"Um, yes, Caleb. What do you want?" He wasn't inherently aggressive, but Caleb was definitely not the most interested in talking right now.

"I want to get to know you. I've seen you here before, hence why I was at that table you sit at every time you come here." Motioning to the table behind him, he spoke again. "How about I make a deal with you. I'll give you that table and leave if you have a conversation with me."

Caleb thought for a moment before declining. "I don't do conversations."

He then pushed past the tiefling and exited the shop, warm coffee in hand. 

The air was brisk, filling his coat and rustling his hair. "Hello old friend," Caleb grinned as the local coffee shop cat brushed against his leg. His side bag brushed the ground as he crouched, scratching the top of the cat's head with his knuckles. "It's nice to see you Frumpkin, but I must be going."

Frumpkin let out a quiet meow as Caleb stood up and began to walk to his car.

"Molly" Yasha spoke, walking up to the table the tiefling sat at. She laid a hand on his shoulder, "he'll come around, just give him time." He sighed as Yasha set another tea on the table in front of him.

"Thank you Yasha." He quietly sat, looking out the shop window, watching the man pet the scruffy cat before leaving.   
The misery of watching from afar.


	2. Idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no angst oh no

The door opened with a soft click, Caleb's keys jingling as he pulled them from the lock and stepped into the quaint apartment. It smelled of incense and old books, the comforting scent of home. Plants hung from the ceiling by the balcony doors, leaves vibrant green. As Caleb closed the door he noticed his roommate, Caduceus, resting comfortably on the terrace, the sun basking his fur in a warm glow. His ears perked up slightly, quickly turning to see that Caleb had returned early. Caduceus smiled, standing up, and making his way inside.

"You're home early."

Caleb was setting his things down and removing his shoes.

"Yeah, I wasn't comfortable staying there today."

"That's new, what happened?" Cad leaned against the kitchen counter.

"This guy was trying to get me to talk to him in exchange for a table and I didn't want to stay around." Caleb shook his head.

Caduceus quietly laughed.

"I think he was trying to flirt with you."

Caleb coughed loudly, bringing his hand to his chest as he had breathed in spit. "You what-"

"I think he was trying to flirt with you, get to know you." Cad smiled.

"How would you know, aren't you aro?" Caleb asked, tapping his chest with a closed hand.

"That doesn't mean I can't read the room, maybe you should give him a chance?"

"I don't know. I already am awful at making friends, how am I supposed to talk to someone that might like me?"

Caduceus shrugged. "Then don't"

Caleb let out a loud groan. His love life has always been a big insecurity, especially after the heartbreak with Astrid. Though it had been years, he was still slowly recovering from the trauma. 

"I know relationships are hard for you. It took you a long time to open up even towards me, but maybe you should try giving him a chance. Do you even know his name?" 

"No. You know I'm still getting over- you know... I don't know if I'm ready yet." Caleb hunched and pressed his sweaty palms to his face.

"It's no rush, Caleb. Take this at your own pace, but be honest with yourself and with the other person. If you're uncomfortable, ask to pick it up some other time. No judgement in that." Caduceus stood up, pulling his hair back into a ponytail. "I'll be outside if you need me, the air just feels splendid today, doesn't it?"

Cad was right in all the ways Caleb wish he wouldn't have been. This coffee shop demon could be a good friend, if not something better. 


	3. Bess Fren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weeee

Caleb lay in bed, his breath filled with the stench of dread and sleep, the morning sun peeking through the windows with a dastard smile. While he didn't hate mornings, he sure as hell didn't like them, especially on days like these. Days where you know you'll deal with something you aren't quite prepared for, even with the time Caleb had between pushing the silk sheets off of his heavy body and driving to the shop that smelled of fresh beans and worn novels.

"Caleb!" There was a gentle knock on the door to the tired man's room. "I know you're up, so you should put on something you like so you can go to that coffee shop, wink, that you go to every morning." Caduceus, not being subtle at all, was egging it on. It was apparent, seeing how he had actually said "wink" out loud because the door was closed and Caleb wouldn't be able to see him wink. 

Caduceus was a close friend of Caleb's but he wasn't Caleb's best friend. Veth was. The pair had been close since Caleb dropped out of college, and grown a bit more distant since he had moved in with Caduceus. Not that they were any less each other's number one, it's just that they hadn't been around each other as of late. A mix of Veth having a family again and Caleb... being Caleb he supposed. With a heavy groan, he rolled onto his side and scooped up his phone from the bedside table. Alongside the usual lack of notifications, there was a message from Veth asking if he was free today. Caleb sat up with a jolt, he had an excuse now! An excuse for the tiefling to leave him alone, he would bring Veth with him to the coffee shop! 

There was a moment of pause in Caleb's head. Veth doesn't like coffee. 

Nevertheless, it was someone. The purple man would have to wait another day to try to talk to him.

Caleb grinned as he messaged Veth back.

"I'd love to meet up! How about we meet up at my favorite coffee shop for a chat?"

"id like that. see you in 20?"

"See you in 20."

Caleb happily got ready, throwing on a baggy sweater and black jeans, with a scarf to match. He set a book in his bag and threw it over his shoulder before stepping out into the living room.

"You look comfortable." Cad softly sipped his tea, curled up on the couch. The mug was cozily set in his palms, the steam still pouring out. 

"I'm meeting Veth at the coffee shop." Caleb nodded simply, with a small smile.

"I see. Tell her I said hi then. Oh!" His ears perked up, "Could you also grab me one of those pastries I like while you're there?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. I'll be back before lunch." He waved, grabbing what he needed from the kitchen and leaving.

"Caleb!" 

With a swift turn on his heel, his eyes met the short woman with tattoos on her face.

"Veth! I haven't seen you in ages."

Caleb smiled wide as he pulled her into a tight hug and lifted her off the ground in a spin.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Veth. I don't know why I waited for you to talk to me first." Caleb became sheepish as he set Veth down.

"Oh it's alright, life gets in the way sometimes. I don't blame you." Veth smiled confidently.

"I must warn you, there's this-"

As Caleb began to speak, the door opened wide.

"Hello again, Caleb."


End file.
